FF7 Teen Titans Style
by Fire Champion
Summary: With the fate of the earth, it's up to five heroes to stop the end of the world


You can tell by the title, what this story is about! It's a Final Fantasy 7 fusion, and as everyone knows I don't own any of these wonderful game/show. So with that said, I hope you like this story.  
  
This story also contains other DC show crossover ideas, and future characters. Oh finally note, I added a surprise in my story.  
  
----------  
  
- Insert Teen Titan theme song -  
  
FINAL FANTASY 7- TEEN TITANS STYLE  
  
The screech of a train echoes throughout the dark city of Metropolis. As it stops, four small figures jump off of it, and merges into the shadow quietly. They had been following a boy with short black spikey hair, he wore a red vest with a logo of a small yellow R. It was draped by a yellow cape around his neck, which seemed to match his green pants perfectly. The three others followed quietly, with their facial expressions shrouded in mystery. The trio turned their head when they heard the booming sound of loud foot steps coming right at them. The leader sense a disturbance in his three comrades, and pulled out a small black boomerang of some kind ready to chuck it. A huge black teenager step out, part of his face, and limbs were that of a robot.   
  
The leader attached his weapon back to his belt relieved, "C'mon what do you think you doing?!" Come on, I'm your leader!" The stranger demanded, stamping his robotic foot to the ground. By doing so, he formed a small crater. The sound of his action cause each of the teenagers to look carefully around their surroundings. Luckily none of the guards had heard. "What do you think your doing Cyborg!?" The boy call out about ready to strangle him. Cyborg looked at the boy amazed. "Hey if I remember correctly, I'm the leader of the Titans. You just a hired hand, so stop pretending to be the leader!" The boy scoffed upon hearing this. "I'm not, but you paid me to help you all destroy the president's reactor. I don't care about the Titans, but I do care if I live through this. So listen to what I say, if you want to live!"  
  
Cyborg's robotic eye burned with rage, no one was going to tell him what to do. "Listen you little,"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, one of the members of the Titans placed himself in-between the two. A young male with spikier hair than the hired mercenary boy. He wore a blue shirt along with some gray armor, his hair bleach blonde hair stood perfectly straight on his head. His greens eyes searched for hope that the two would be able to accompany without getting deeply into it. His hands stopped the first from killing each other right there. "Keep out of this!" Cyborg demanded hurrying past the two. The other two members quickly follow, leaving the two boys to make short talk. "Wow you really can made Cyborg piss. My names Cloud, so what's you name anyways?" The blonde asked suspiciously. "I'm Robin, and that's all you need to know." He coldly replied slowly walking forward. "Come on you lazy, get you butts in gear." He called from afar. Robin, and Cloud speeded up to find Cyborg along with the other two comrades. One of which was near the lock down door fiddling with the controls.   
  
Another male, but unlike Cloud. He was very quiet, and private, and wore a black tuxedo. He had black short hair, and a distance look in his eyes filled with desperation. Beside his a young female, who wore a white blouse and brown skirt. She had the same color of hair as the other man, as well as eyes. "The code has been deciphered." He quietly spoke. Cyborg smiled seeing the door widely open. "Good work Vincent." Cyborg praised. The man only slightly nodded his head. "So here you are," Cyborg replied to Robin, and Cloud. "okay now Cloud, Vincent, you guys stay here. Robin, Tifa, and I will go down to the reactor." Cyborg ordered. Cloud, and Vincent obeyed, while they snuck in the elevator.  
  
Robin being the closest to the door, pushed the button. Slowly it made it's way downward. With the moment filling the small room, Robin couldn't help but ask. "If you don't mind me asking why do you want the reactor destroyed!?" Cyborg crossed his arms as he sighed. "Well the president of this evil corporation Lex Luthor is using his power, and wealth to invent a machine to suck up the life energy of this planet. If this continues the whole world will die!" Robin's face didn't stop staring at the wall. "That's interesting." He admitted. "What do you mean 'interesting'? The whole planet is going to die!" Cyborg screamed almost breaking his ear drums. With his fingers in his ears trying to block out the sound of Cyborg's huge annoying voice he barely asked. "So why did you bring the girl?" Cyborg smiled deeply upon hear this, "She's our bodyguard."   
  
"Say what!!" The blast of Cyborg must have affect his hearing. Robin didn't have a chance to re-ask for the doors of the elevator widely open. As they stepped out, "Halt!" This voice caught their attention. It was a soldier wearing clothes similar to that to an army man with a night stick at hand. "Watch and learn." Tifa simply replied charging at her opponent. With a quick motion of her fist, she instantly knock out the poor man. His lifeless body made a small thumping sound, at it echoed throughout the complex. Robin couldn't believe it, with one punch she was able to knock him out. He quickly made a mental note of not wanting to piss her out. Soon a sound of lighter foot steps are hear coming near them. "Leave them to me. Go destroy the reactor!" She honorably stated. Cyborg, and Robin quickly left for the next room. As they made their way, to their surprise there it was. The reactor stood, with it's great strength. "Go set up the bomb!" Cyborg pulled out the device handing it to Robin. "Why don't you?"  
  
"Shut up we don't have time for your mouth, bird boy." Without caring, Robin quickly set up the bomb to blow in the time limit of 10:00 minutes. As he done it, a huge metal scorpion arose from the dirty ground. "And I thought this job was going to be boring." Robin snicker running in-between it's legs while pulling out his small boomerangs and with multiple throws, attacked the robotic beast. With no luck, the weapons had no effect as the monster turn his head after from Cyborg to Robin. "Is that all you got? I can't believe I wasted my money hiring you." Cyborg aimed his arm cannon at the creature. "Take this Sonic Boom!" He called, firing a blue blast. The attack cause the scorpion much pain for in the middle of the body, a small hole was formed. The scorpion rapidly crushed his claws together with anger. In a final swing, his segmented tail launch towards Cyborg. Robin luckily saw this coming, as he charge and toppled Cyborg. "You save my life!?" Cyborg replied speechless on the ground. Robin extended his hand pulling his up to his feet. "You did pay me, but since both our attacks failed. How about we try combining our attacks two together?"  
  
"Sure why not? I got the sonic, if you got the boom! Ready?" Robin nodded. The scorpion quickly walked towards the two. With the last ounce of energy Cyborg fired his cannon once again, but this time in the small hole he dealt him before. Robin knew it was time, as the beam started to fade. Before the last second, he threw his two boomerangs into the blue light as it cause a blue beam to come forth. This instantly transformed the powerful monster, now in a huge piece of scrap iron. "High five." Cyborg cheered as the two now became fast friends. "So how many minutes upon this place blows up?" Robin questioned, as Cyborg now remembered. "Let me see, only about.. 1:00 minute!"  
  
"This isn't very good!" Robin spoke as Cyborg ran passed him. "Come on, we're going!" Robin followed hot pursuit behind him. A question stuck Robin, while trying to made a bee line out of the building. "Wait a minute, where's Tifa?" Cyborg didn't stop running. "If she's smart, she's back at the base. So don't worry." With the greatest of speed, the two made it quickly in the elevator, and out. When Cyborg thought they were home free, something shattered his dreams. The lock down door was re-closed, and with only 20 seconds left, all hope seemed useless. "Great, a dead end. Now what are we going to do?" Cyborg demanded almost on the blink of fear. "Don't wet your metal briefs. I have the whole situation all under control." Robin replied pulling out a tiny metal device, and attaching it to the small control panel. The panel exploded as the door instantly opened. Without hesitance, the two practically threw themselves out the building.  
  
The final number of the bomb hit zero, as the whole building blew sky high. Robin, and Cyborg barely escaped. But with the sudden explosion of the reactor, it caused a panic in the city of Metropolis. "Maybe we should separate for now, you know where to meet?" Robin offered. Cyborg agreed. They ran different ways, so they could avoid the press. Before Robin could made it out of the city, an orange skin girl with long reddish hair caught his eye. She wasn't like your normal average everyday girl, she stood on the street selling what appeared to be flowers.  
  
"Hello good sir, would you like to purchase a rare petal organism? There very beautiful." She sweetly asked. Robin scratched his head trying to think what she was talking about, "Oh yes, the flowers. Sure how much?" Robin asked hoping he could afford the price. "Only about 50 cents that sounds reasonable, doesn't it?" Robin nodded. "Sure I'll buy one." He said while handed her the money, she gladly gave his a beautiful flower. "Thank you very much, now I need to return home." She replied walking away. This snapped Robin's mind, as he remembered about Cyborg and the hideout.  
  
----------  
  
How did you like it? Though this is a fusion, I'm not going to follow Final Fantasy 7 completely. You'll understand what I mean by the end of the second chapter. The second will be up shortly after I think of more ideas. Oh and please R&R, if I think people don't like this. I won't continue to write more. If you see mistakes that what happends when you stay up passed your bedtime writing. 


End file.
